


Acceptance

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, puppy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Continuation of Jealousy.  This dog thing is slowly growing on Junkrat. Who knew the mutt could be so useful?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [Jealousy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9218567)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

After a while, Junkrat came to get used to the dog, though he couldn’t call it small for much longer. He was sort of surprised and amazed at how quickly the furry pest had grown, honestly. Roadhog mentioned that it must be some kind of retriever thing, but Junkrat had latched onto the word ‘golden’ before Roadhog told him, angrily, that the dog wasn’t made of gold. Junkrat then settled for loudly complaining that the dog had yet to retrieve them anything great either, so why did he have some kind of lie for a breed?

Roadhog was patient with the canine, in the same way that he had been patient with Junkrat when they had first come across one another. Junkrat would watch him after they ate and things calmed down, watch as the two of them worked, sometimes for hours. Roadhog never let Junkrat in on what he was training the dog for, specifically, but Roadhog was always more pleasant afterward. On the plus side, the dog was now too big to sleep on Roadhog’s stomach, which left the spot open for Junkrat once again.

Junkrat busied himself while Roadhog was away, doing something Junkrat couldn’t be bothered to remember. Whatever it was, he had decided to leave the dog - that Junkrat had unofficially named Mutt - with the smaller Junker. Junkrat more or less let Mutt just do whatever, so long as he was out of Junkrat’s way and wasn’t at risk of getting himself blown up. Junkrat grumbled under his breath as he looked around his tools, looking for one of them.  
“Damn things! Where is it...?”

Mutt shot to his feet from where he had been laying, peacefully, at Junkrat’s side and bolted, running after something. Junkrat watched him go, figuring either he was running away, or he was running to Roadhog, maybe, and shrugged, going back to his search. He was beginning to wonder if he even had it anymore...

Mutt came back, but Junkrat ignored his approach until the animal carefully put something down in front of Junkrat. Junkrat blinked at it, a feral grin crossing his features. He picked the mine up, looking it over, then looking back at the dog.

“Ain’t so bad after all, are ya?” Mutt barked, tail wagging, and happily accepted the gentle pat that Junkrat gave him before laying down again.


End file.
